


Paying it forward

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Camp Camp, DC - Fandom, Marvel, Rick and Morty, South Park, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandond morty, Adoption, Child Abuse, Derek is bad at feelings, M/M, Past Child Death, Protective Rick, Sick Rick, Stiles runs away from the Pack, Superhero Stiles, assholes Derek, homless stiles, kyle butters and tweet are siblings, stiles is very much human, superhero family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: after running away from the pack stiles losses his pups to an ex before he knows it he's out on the street with no money no home and terrified of the world and people around him.Will he is Pack ever be able to find him again? will he stillBe the same old stiles? And what do these stray kids that stiles is hidding away in abandoned storage units?





	1. Once apon a time in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Ok honestly I have no fucking idea man! I just got out of hospital I just cought up on shows and I'm still writting the other stuff so I got board came up with this thing at like 4 am so I don't know how far  
> This is I'll go????

stiles spotted a trash can next to the building that he had sat at was full again. His stomach growled in excitement. Not even hesitating stiles quietly crept over the overflowing trash can he was a bit tentative as he has been chased from several sleeping spots buy angry people for stealing their trash. Stiles felt no embarrassment as he began to dig through the trash carefully organizing things into piles of stuff he could use things that were absolute trash and food. Among the things he found a stuffed teddy bear, he could tell that it was well used but had been dealy cared for. He also found a slightly torn up blanket an old dog bowel and a couple of half-eaten pre-cooked rotisserie chicken. Score.

Smiling proudly at himself he carefully placed the true trash back into its bin and crept back over with his spoils finding his old couch cushion that he had found in the back alley and crawled onto it and began to pick whatever he could that was left over on the slightly frozen chicken. Stiles didn't moan or scarfed it down he sat there and picked at the thing before taking some chicken into his mouth and slowly chewed it trying to saver every bit he could and make the meal last longer. He hasn't even come close to finishing before giving up the chicken having completely frozen making his fingertip raw picking at it. To want to risk getting an infection if his hands started bleeding he carefully disposed of the chicken carcass back to the silver trash can. 

The sun still had yet to rise buy stiles could tell by now that it was the morning with the way that the birds chirped and he could see some squirrels shuffling about in the trees and climbing but buildings. He began to set up his things taking out the recently found dog bowel and his old cardboard sign reading. “ 25 cents for food” with that he sat and waited for them to begin for the much more fortunate people of new york city


	2. The starte of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will spell  
> Check later

It was already becoming late afternoon and with the days cut short stiles didn't have much more time to try and collect money before it would get dark. Looking down into the old dog food bowel he found that it had at least two whole dollars in it this time. Sure that wasn't much but I was a whole lot more than he had had in a while. Carefully stiles scooped up the money and stored it in his pockets. Retreating back into the alleyway being careful to avoid other people as to not get mistaken for a pick pocketer and cause a scene. Making it into the wally way he found a new surprise it was an old spring bed a bit wholey but was still good condition. No wasting a heartbeat stiles picked up his blanket full of holes the teddy bear and other things moving them to be placed on the bed with him. The bed had to be at least kings size since Stiles was much too small for the bed.  
Once he was settled down onto the bed the blanket tucked up underneath his chin. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard the sound of an old tv trying to connect making were wheeler sounds as it went from black and white to color and switched back and forth. The window was open in the apartment right across from him. The window was much to high for him to properly see in but he knew the family even though he had never met them or even so much as had a single conversation but he knew that there were at least three people who were living there a woman her husband and a young boy. He had seen them all but he saw the small boy the most. He was skinny tan skinned startling bright green eyes and black curly hair. He always wore a hoodie that seemed to be more or less overworn with holes and crowd sewn patches in it. 

From what styles could tell his parents were either always at work or too drunk and high to deal with him leaving the poor kid to fend for himself and when they were home styles wished they weren't for the kid's sake. He spent so many summer nights unable to help and having listened as the kid's parents beat him and threw him against walls they would torture the poor kids with horrible words and force him down on his hands and knees to clean the house. They spoke a foreign language that Stiles didn't know. But he didn't need to know their language to understand that they didn't feed the child except for some scraps of whatever they had left over. 

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by screaming and he looked up into the window to find that the boy was sitting on the floor staring at the tv screen completely unaware of things happening around him or so it seemed. His parents yelled over his hand grabbing finger and such at each other. But still knew the body well enough that he knew that he was crying. It wasn't long before the man reached for the body and began to drag him around the house into the kitchen where stiles could see through the pulled blinds. It was quiet for a bit before the silence was cut through a pained scream and crying sitting up Stiles stared at the window in worry huddling the ratty old teddy bear close to his chest. There was more yelling things crashing and braking before he heard a front door opening and slamming shut and the foreign men threw the boy with a now bloody nose, black eyes and who nose what else. Out onto the sidewalk. 

The man yelled tears running down the boy's face before the man went stopping back inside the house and slammed the door shut. Leaving his son out in the 44 degrees cold with nothing but a blue hoodie and his sleeping shorts. No socks no shoe gloves, not even long pants to wear. The little boy continued to snuffle and whimper weeping at his eye still they were red with irritation from his shirt. The boy had begun to shake and tremble with the cold. Biting his lip stiles nervously scratched as his hand looking down at the teddy bear then back at the boy before whispering out. 

“ pisst kid. hay over here.” glancing up wide-eyed the boy looked at stiles tears still running down his cheeks.

“ are… are you ok?” the boys face scrunched up and looked like he would strate crying hard again. Shaking his head the boy hesitantly crept over to Stiles who held out a hand to the crying boy worry on his face now that he could see the boy up close still saw that his right ear was bleeding and there was bruising on his through. His exposed parts of his hands were slashed open in closed and crude words. Stiles pulled the body quickly against his chest tucking the boy's hair under his chin letting the boy crying to his dirty clothes feeling slightly unsure of himself. He hadn't had a proper shower in weeks and felt very self-conscious but I didn't seem to matter to the body as he clung to stiles jacket for dear life trying to snuggle into the warmth. Remembering the times that he had comforted his pups like this he began to hum softly rocking and stroking the small boys back.


	3. Hi there stranger

It had been a couple of weeks since stiles decided to take the young boy. Stiles wasn't stupid he knew that the kid should be living with a new family not with him on the street but from what the boy er max as the boy had insisted be called he would just be put back into foster care and the cycle would begin again. So now stiles was stuck with a 7 year old depressed moody boy. Stiles still had the boys teddy bear and didn't intend to give it back until he could get the chance to clean it up and wrap it up for christmas as the holiday was coming up. 

It had gotten colder during the nights since max had joined them. Stiles had made up his mind and moved them to a corner of the city where there would always be hot air being pumped out in a back alley. He had packed there things up and moved them there relieved that max had stop shuddering in his sleep and coughing. However not everything in this life could always have a benefit yes this area was warm but less people popped by here meaning less money and basically not food accide form what they could scavenge from the trash bins near by. 

Currently it was night time and it was cold the snow had begun to fall again. Stiles had himself curled protectively around max who was curled up against his chest trying to keep warm. Maxes breathing sounded congested and he looked pale and sickly. Raising a hands he gently stroked the the boys matted back hair. 

The sound of something banging arund in the alleyway behind them startled him he gripped max closer to his chest sitting up and looked around the dark area not really able to see anything. He tensined ready for a fight when he heard footsteps getting closer to them. The street lamp above his head was suddenly shot out sending sparks down into the snow. Stiles jumped up from the dirty mattress clutching max closer surprising enough the boy was still asleep. The footsteps came to a stop somewhere very close to close for stiles comfort in an attempt to get away he backed up only to feel the press of a brick wall behind him, eyes wide interior stiles decided to address the stranger. 

“ w-who the hell are you? What do you want from us? I don't have any money.” suddenly before stiles could breath he was pressed roughly against the brick wall a arm firmly pressed against his throat the other right on the arm that was incriled around max. Giving a surprised gasp and whimper stiles began to shake. 

“ please don't hurt him he's just a child and sick please if your going to hurt anyone hurt me.” stiles whimpered out stiles could feel something press close to his ear A deep and distorted voice spoke into his ear. 

“ follow me. I have a place you can stay with food water clothes and medicine. I won't hurt you or the boy i promise


	4. Marry Christmas

Stiles had followed the strange man down different alleyways with a small backpack on his back and the little max still sound asleep clutched tightly to his chest. His heart hammered heavily eyes wide alert and in fear. Stiles glanced up at the rooftops watching as the green hooded man swing above him jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They were led to a grouping of many storage units down buy the city docs. It smelled like oil and fume and rotten sewidge of the water in the bay. 

He startles when the green man jumped down from a building and landed right next to him the stood in front of a chain link fence that was locked. Stiles watched in amazement as the mystery man easily picked the lock like if he did this every night making stiles even more suspicious. The man threw open the fence door and walked onto the grounds going to the closest storage and opened the locked door again as if he had done this before. The man waved for him to follow as he entered the building. Swallowing stiles cautiously followed ready for an attack at any moment.

His breath was taken away when he entered instead of something like a torture chamber or sex trafficking arena or even a grungy looking building he was greeted by the gust of warmth from inside his eyes squinted slightly blinded by the light. Walking fully inside the building stiles gasped. The storage room had been clearly newly renovated into being a big and the most stunning loft. When he first stepped in he was met with the living room with blue walls a light wooden floor rugs a big and comfy looking couch with the biggest tv screen he had ever seen going to that was a dining room with a large table and many chair then a wall with a window that divided the dining room/ living room from the kitchen. Stiles couldn't see fully into it but from what he could tell through the window it was a hella lot bigger than derek's or his had ever been. 

The man cleared his throat gesturing for stiles to following him up the stairs and into a room. It had clearly been made to suit a young boy with a race car bed and a bunch of stuffed dinosaurs and a train set up in the middles. The clock next to the bed was of a cowboy riding a horse and the currents covered in stars and rocket ships. The rug was a dark black with white flecks all over it. Stiles eyes looked around the room in wondering mouth agape. Turning to take in the fullness of the room spotting the closet and dresser and a pirates treasure chest. Stiles smiled softly at it before frowning and looked back at the man now getting a full view of him.

He was tall much talled the stills and very well built but lean. He was covered in a green and black outfit thing with a hood mask and arrows and a bow strapped to his back. 

“ why did you bring us here?” stiles questioned. The man frowned and glanced up at his stiles staring into emerald green eyes.

“ this is your new home. My family owns this building along with the other storage houses. I want you to live here with your son. I'll provide food, water, medical supplies, and pay the bills so long as you do one thing for me.” tensing at the stiles narrowed his eyes and took a step back his heart and blood rushing in his ears.

“ and that would be.” he tried not to let his fears show in his voice but he could stop his knees from shaking a almost buckling underneath him.

“ in exchange for this place i want you take in some kids that have been living the street they have nowhere else to go and i can't help i've taken too many in and have no more room. I've watched the way you are with that boy. You would be good for them. Of course you don't have top.” stiles stood in silence and in surprise the gears in his head turned before taking a leap of faith.

“ alright i'll do it then i'll take them in for room and board. Just promise me one thing” the arrow man looked up at him and nodded. 

“ you wont ask for anything else no sexual favors.” the man seemed surprised by this and nodded .

“ of course i would never ask something like that from you.” smiling at the arrow man stiles nodded back. Know that everything had been settled the man left promising to make an extra key for stiles and retune with money. Stating that there was already food clothes and medical supplies and some additional comforts already in the “ loft”. Once the door closed stiles gave a heavy sigh walking back up stair and placing max down onto the counter piling towel next to the boy to keep him from rolling off and getting hurt he started the water for a bath waiting for the water to become warm before adding green apple smelling bubble bath and set shampoo and conditioner with a brush next the tub and a soft blue towel next the tub on the toilet.

Walking back over to max stiles took off his jacket and dirty shoes and threw both into the laundry basket to be washed in the morning. Leaning over to max he gently shook the boy awake. Sitting up max rubbed his grubby face with his hand letting out a small yawn before glancing up at stiles with big sleepy eyes. Looking around himself max raised an eyebrow at stiles. 

“ where the hell are we” he questioned stiles lifted the boy up onto his feet. 

“ safe” is all he said max nodded and looked over at the tub his eyes lit up and began to strip off his clothes and climbed into the tub. The boy ducked his head under the water before bursting out of the water with and” whhhaaaaa!” a smiles plastered to his face rubbing water from his eyes and leaned against the back of the tub. Stiles giggled finding a washcloth and kneeled down by the tub pouring a small bit of cinnamon wash onto it and began to gently scrub the muck off of max take care around the boys face and old scars and bruises that decorated his tan skin. Looking at them alway made stiles mad the sad and then lean down and kiss maxes temple.

Washing the soap suds off he moved to scrub maxes hair clean with shampoo getting frothy before gently dunking the boys head back into the water and washed it clean moving to conditioner and used the brush to remove the tangles from the black curls. Once he was satisfied he washed the boys hair out again and lifted max out of the water quickly finding the fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around the boys thring shoulder. 

“ do you think you can dry your self?” nodding max set to dry himself while stiles stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain behind him and stripped his clothing off throwing them onto the floor draining the bath water be turned on the shower and set to cleaning himself up using the same shampoo he used on max not really feeling like finding out if the strange man had provided stiles with his own shampoo. Stiles was finished in no time stepping out and grabbed a fluffy white towel drying himself off. Max stood waiting by the sink face blank and tired with dark bags under his eyes. Smiling stiles searched the cabinets before fining toothbrushes and paste in a drawer and prepared them before giving one for max to use. 

Once there mouths where clean they strolled back into hallway max easily finding his room stiles finding his own at the end of the hallway. Flicking on the lights he was able to spot his dresser and let the towel drop before slipping into a pair of boxed briefs pj pants and a beautiful night shirt that was more like a tunic on stiles he was so skinny. Going over to his new king size bed stiles collapsed on it letting his body bounce as he sank into the soft ness. Rolling onto his side he gave a sight starting out at the large window wall that let him stare out at the city. Watching the glowing light and snowflakes twirl down. His eyes where fluttering slightly between consciousness when he was startled by a tiny voice. 

Sitting stiles looked at the doorway seeing max dressed in blue shorts and a long sleeve shirt with dinos on it he was clutching at a toy fox that had been in max's room. Smiling softly stiles ushered the boy to come to the bed helping him climb off before getting up and turning of the light. Pulling back the plnakets he tucked them both in max instinctively curled up to his chest and clung to his shirt and was out like that. Stiles frowned sadly looking back out the window Yawning and closed his eyes .


	5. My Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone I accidentally posted the wrong thing I'm so sorry if there are any more problems please inform me.

It was the next morning stiles had gotten up early to check out the kitchen and see what had been stocked for them to eat. He found the basics: flour eggs milk baking soda and powder and sugar. Among that he also found the cupboards stocked with all kinds of snacks cookies crackers chips etc. There were fresh fruit and vegetables. Stiles couldn't help but eye the fresh strawberries already having made up his mind on what to cook. Mixing together the pancake batter and cracking two eggs into a skillet he found some bacon as well. While he hadn't let his dad have any of this at home max was different and the kid was practically skin and bones. Stiles decided to cook up a good amount of it as well.   
It wasn't long before max began to wake to the sounds of pot and pans banging around with the aroma a food. His eyes tried to scrunch up covering his ears with a pillow to ignore the noise but the smell of food was all too tempting his small tummy growling. Giving in with a tired sigh he pushed himself up the toy fox from last night still tightly clasped to his chest as he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. 

He climbed off the bed and followed the smell of food. Stiles had just finished dishing everything when max shuffled into the dining room. Max watched with dead eyes his bright irises following stiles around the room as the older boy filled two glasses with some simple orange juice and placed them on the table before he turned to look at max giving the younger boy a cheerful smile. 

“ good morning max. Sleep well last night?” max shrugged and hopped up onto the chair staring down at the plate of food set in front of him. His stomach was doing all sorts of things. He was so hungry and it all looked so good but at the same time, he felt sick to his stomach fear racing through his head. Taking another glance up at stiles the other boy was sitting down and already had his face stuffed with half of the fried egg. Max couldn't help but cry rolling his eyes he picked up his fork the eggs yellow center stared back at him the bacon looked too greasy he picked at them for a bit before turning the plate around to the pancakes. Making a frustrated growl he cut a small piece off of the pancake holding it to his mouth staring down at the fluffy thing max could feel sweat beginning to form on his hands and neck his heart was hammering away in his chest. 

Closing his eyes he quickly shoved it into his mouth not bothering to chew it before swallowing it. Max was shaking looking down at the large plate of food his eyes wide in horror. He was done. With that max silently got up from the table and retreated to the living room leaving stiles to finish alone.   
Stiles looked up watching as max took his leave giving the full plate of food across from him a sad stare. Finishing up his plate he cleared the table knowing that max wouldn't eat his food later stiles wrapped up the rest for himself putting it into the fridge. He wanted to finish exploring the bathroom and his room to see what all they had. He glances in on max who had figured out how to use the tv remote was stretched out on the couch watching some kind of cartoon. Smiling softly stiles continues back upstairs to the bathroom. Opening the door he began to go through the cupboards and finding his own adult shampoo and body wash. Placing them by the side of the tub did he then looking the mirror cabinet finding hair cream. Picking it up he remembered seeing a brush around the bathroom. Stiles now had an idea. 

Sneaking back into the living room he crept up onto the couch max was curled up into a ball a blanket he had found sitting around was pulled up to his neck he was still watching tv but didn't seem to be enjoying anything that came on. Carulli stiles picked max up being sure that the small boy was still wrapped up in his arms. He was still very light but heavier than when Stiles had first started taking care of max. Propping max up against his chest stiles ran a hand gently through the boys black curls. They were tangled and a mess a bit coarse. The first brush stroke startled max out of his blank staring at the tv screen almost jumping up and curling into a protective circle. He quickly relaxed when stiles hand ran through his hair again. The bush felt good in his hair and he couldn't help but yawn at the feeling of it. He was still tired even though he got a full night of sleep. Stiles smiled softly down at the small boy closing his eyes he began to hum a lullaby that his mother used to sing him.

~ "Kiedy widzisz firefly rozwinąć skrzydła I nauczyć się latać Gdybym miał powiedzieć, co zrobiłem ja obawiać byś patrzeć na mnie, ale kiedy widzę uśmiechasz myślę jak to będzie w porządku amd ile kocham you-" ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG TRANSLATION PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS SONG FOR YOU OWN AS I WROTE IT MY SELF. I KNOW IM NOT A GOOD SONG WRITER BUT STILL. ~ "When you see a firefly spread my wings and learn to fly If I had to say what I did I would be afraid to look at me, but when I see you smile as I think it would be fine and how much I love you-" ~


	6. Bleeding stranger

It wasn't until the next week did the masked man show up at the house against. He was dripping wet a frown decorated his face in his arms he held a two tiny blond boys. All stiles could see where there dirty freckled faces. They both seemed to be sleeping soundly. Stiles glanced up at the mans deep green eyes. 

“ your dripping wet why dont come out of the rain” stiles step to the side in offer for the man to enter the building. The man frowned and shook his head sending water drops every where. 

“ no i cant i still have to patrol the city-” smiling softly stiles shook his head rolling his eyes.

“ surly the city can't wait for a at least 10 min for you to warm up right?” there was a quiet pase before the man stepped past stiles. Closing the door behind the masked man stiles followed after him as he went into the living room placing both boys down onto the ground the blankets lying stretched out allowing stiles a full view of the two boys. Stiles could help but gasp in shock. 

One of them was tiny and very young he hadent even lost his baby fat yet. He was dressed in rags with no shoes. On his thin wrist was a metal band that looked to be digging into the pale skin. His hair was practically sun blond with a bit of a white highlights on his left eyes there was a large scratch goes from his eyes brow down to his gaw. 

The other boy was bigger but just as thin he wore an old green shirt and shorts his legs and arms covered in scratches, bruises, burn marks, and scars. His left ear had a cow tag attached to it with the number # 64 printed out in big black ink on it. Instead of there being a metal band around his wrist it was around his neck with the words exp # 64 comp.

Stiles looked back at the masked man eyes wide in horror. 

 

“ w-what is this? What happened to them?” the masked man was shivering badly and seemed to be favoring his right leg more the his left stiles ears easily catching the sound of the man obviously painted breaths. Stepping towards him stiles gently guided the strange man to the couch his lips became a thin line when he grunted out in pain of the movement of sitting. Reaching for bottom of the man's shirt a strong grasp on his hand stopped his movement their eyes met with an intense look. Stiles recognised this look. Derek's eyes had held the same feelings of pain and mistrust. Smiling softly stiles covered his other hand over the man's loved ones. 

“ its alright i promise i won't hurt you and i promise that who or what ever you are your secret is safe with me”

 

I stared at this young teen in the eyes he didn't seem to be lying, but then again most people who you think you can trust don't seem like they are. I wasn't planning on showing the boy who i was until he had told me that he would keep my secrets. His eyes lit up with a look like he held his own secrets like if it was an everyday thing that a viglianti just dropped out of nowhere with kids in his hands and bleeding all over his couch. 

Sighing i made my mind up and let go of his hands and tried to get more comfortable. He smiled brightly his hand went back to work with trying to take my clothes off he managed to get my uniform and shoes off but when it came to my mask i could but jerk back at the touch. He frowned at me and put his hands on his hips fixing me with a fiery glare. 

“ now look here you may be the one who got me a place to stay and maybe the one who gave me food and medicine. But now your bleeding all over my couch and i'm going to have to be the one the one to clean it up so the least you can do is let me see you face big guy.” something about the way his voice took authority made me freeze up and want to do as he said. Scooting up a bit i glared back at him.

“ no the mask stays on” he rolled his eyes.   
“ dude iv like only been in this city for what maybe 2-3 years there is no way i will be able to know who you are. And if i do i can promise you i'm the best person to keep your secrets around here” rolling my eyes i gave in reaching my hand up and pulled the mask off my face. I winced at the sound of the teens gasp. I knew that was it he knew who i was and would probably tell everyone if i didn't find a way to bribe him not to tell. Before i could even open my mouth to try and offer something he was up and running up the staircase i could hear a door slam open along with clattering and banging. 

Fuck i he was probably going to kill me. I was to weak to even stand up properly without seeing triple let alone fight. Reaching down to my side i groaned in pain pulling my hand away it was covered in blood just practically running down my wrist. Yah there was no way i would be able to fight him off. 

arrow was so busy with his thoughts that he never saw or heard the child with black curly hair sneak up to his side of the chair and glare at him a glass of coffee in his hand. The sight of the stranger in the house on the couch with stiles nowhere in sight send max into a fit dropping the mug on the floor he pointed at the man and screamed. 

“ WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HEAR AND WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!” the arrow was startled looking down at the boy with wide emerald green eyes and a angered smear on his face. Stiles came down the stars at the right second as max was about ready to advance and attack the already hurt vigilante. 

“ max its ok! He's the man i told you about! You know the one who gave us this place?” the words mad max relax a bit but the warring never leaving his eyes as he carefully walked back into the kitchen to get paper towel and a broom to clean up the coffies and smashed mug. 

Stiles sighed coming to sit next to the older man on the couch popping open a first aid box he had found in the bathroom. 

“ i'm so sorry about him he's a little wary of strangers” nodding his head the arrow lifted his arm to allow better access to his side where the blood was drying. 

“ its alright he wasn't awake when i took you here. He’s smart for being wary of strangers. You never know who they are.”

Stiles rolled his eyes he shuffled back over to the bleeding man placing a hand on his broad chest and shoved him back down into the coach with a silencing glare.

“ lay back” green rolled his eyes but complied moving his hand from his bleeding side again. Stiles placed the first aid kit down on the ground opening it. He got to work cleaning and disinfecting the wound allowing some of his magic to carefully swap out and wind it way through the man's wound and body gently easing away the pain he could feel the man straining to conceal form him. 

Green sighed silently body completely going limp and the sudden lost in pain. He watched stiles out of the corner of his eye like a hawk as he began to thread a needle and stitch his side back up. 

 

Max stood in the doorway watching them clutching his stuffed fox in his arms. He turned away from then. He knew that what he was thinking was stupid but still he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach as they rolled through his gut making me nauseous. Tears began to prick his eyes. The thought of someone coming along and taking away stiles from him made him want to run and hide. He knew that stiles couldn't always be absorbed in only max that he had to have an outside life. But still seeing stiles being so gently towards someone. The way that he had gotten so used to stiles being kind to him made him feel like maybe he wasn't so special and that stiles did this all the time. That max was just some poor hurt thing that stiles felt bad for and pitted. 

Max couldn't stand watching them anymore running up stairs and slamming his door shut he pulled his bed covers off of his bed and huddled himself up into a corner. Silently crying into the stuffed fox.


End file.
